powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Deluxe Megazords
Power Rangers released toys of the Megazords- the Ranger's gigantic battle vehicles in various toylines over the years. These Megazords are largely redecos or re-releases of the Deluxe Mecha released by Bandai Japan annually for Super Sentai. Deluxe Megazords were released for every series up until Operation Overdrive (Toyline) wherein Bandai America began releasing the more cost-effective Transforming Megazords. The Deluxe Zords were initially referred to as Power Zord Battle System or Power Zord System, until the third series of Mighty Morphin (Toyline) wherein the term "Deluxe" was used. The Deluxe Megazords returned as part of the Sentai series which is part of the Power Rangers 20 toyline starting with the Deluxe Shinkenoh for collectors in 2013. Unlike the earlier releases which had Power Rangers packing these versions retain their original Japanese Super Sentai packing while having a removable paper sleeve on the box that has the Power Rangers 20 logo on it, etc. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1993 *Deluxe Megazord (DX Shinka Gattai Daizyuzin) **Special Edition Megazord *Dragonzord with Green Ranger (DX Dragon Caesar) *Titanus The Carrier Zord (DX King Brachion) 1994 *Deluxe Thunder Megazord (DX Gosei Gattai Dairen'oh) **Red Dragon Thunderzord (DX Ryuseioh) **Thunderzord Assault Team (DX Shisei Gattai Tenku Qi Den) *White Tigerzord with White Ranger (DX Won Tiger) *Tor the Shuttlezord (DX Daimugen) *Lord Zedd's Power Zord Serpentera (DX Daijinryu) 1995 *Deluxe Ninja Megazord (DX Goshin Gattai Kakure Daishogun) **Deluxe Movie Edition Ninja Megazord *White Ranger's Deluxe Falconzord (DX Tsubasamaru) **White Ranger's Deluxe Movie Edition Falconzord *The Return of Titanus *Deluxe Shogun Megazord (DX Ninja Gattai Muteki Shogun) (Came with a pink repaint of the White Kark figure known as the Pink Shogun Zord.) Power Rangers Zeo *Deluxe Zeo Megazord (DX Choriki Gattai Ohranger Robo) *Deluxe Red Battlezord (DX Red Puncher) *Deluxe Pyramidas the Carrierzord (DX King Pyramider) *Deluxe Super Zeo Megazord (DX Choju Gattai Oh Blocker) *Deluxe Warrior Wheel (DX Tackle Boy) *Deluxe Auric the Conqueror Zord (DX Gunmazin) Power Rangers Turbo *Deluxe Turbo Megazord (DX Gekisou Gattai RV Robo) *Deluxe Robo Racer (DX Sirender) *Deluxe Artillatron the Turbo Transport (DX Victrailer) *Deluxe Double Morphing Rescue Megazord (DX Hissho Gattai VRV Robo) Power Rangers in Space *Deluxe Astro Megazord (DX Denji Gattai Galaxy Mega) *Deluxe Delta Megazord (DX Delta Mega) *Deluxe Mega Voyager (DX Ginga Gattai Mega Voyager) *Deluxe Mega Winger (DX Mega Winger) *Deluxe Silver Titanus Carrierzord (Toy Exclusive, did not appear in the series.) Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *Deluxe Galaxy Megazord (DX Seijuu Gattai Gingaioh) **Deluxe Gold Galaxy Megazord **Exclusive Die-Cast DX Gingaioh **Deluxe Charging Galaxy Megazord *Deluxe Defender Torozord (DX Bull Taurus) *Deluxe Centaurus Megazord (DX Juriku Gattai Giga Rhinos) *Deluxe Stratoforce Megazord (DX Juku Gattai Giga Phoenix) *Deluxe Zenith Carrierzord (DX Giga Bitus) *Deluxe Super Galactic Megazord (rerelease of Super Zeo Megazord/Ohblocker) *Deluxe Astro Galactic Megazord (rerelease of Astro Megazord/Galaxy Mega) Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Deluxe Lightspeed Megazord (DX Kinkyu Gattai Victory Robo) *Deluxe Supertrain Megazord (DX Renketsu Gattai Grand Liner) *Deluxe Max Solarzord (DX Liner Boy) *Deluxe Omega Megazord (DX Ryusei Gattai Victory Mars) **Deluxe Charging Omega Megazord (Bandai America original) Power Rangers Time Force *Deluxe Time Force Megazord (DX 3D Formation Time Robo) *Deluxe Time Shadow Megazord (DX Time Shadow) *Deluxe Quantasaurus Rex Megazord (DX V-Rex Robo) Power Rangers Wild Force *Deluxe Wild Force Megazord (DX Hyakujuu Gattai Gao King) (Did not come with stickers.) *Wild Force Deluxe Kongazord (DX Hyakujuu Gattai Gao Muscle) (Came with a Bandai America original motorized version of the Bison Zord figure for more play value.) *Wild Force Deluxe Predazord (DX Majuu Gattai Gao Hunter) (Did not come with stickers.) *Wild Force Deluxe Isis Megazord (DX Hyakujuu Gattai Gao Icarus) (The tail on the Falcon Zord was remolded for audio gimmicks.) *Deluxe Animus Megazord (DX Hyakujuu Gattai Gao God) (Did not come with stickers.) *Deluxe Ultimus Megazord (DX Hyakujuu Gattai Gao Knight) (Came with a purple repaint of the motorized Bison Zord from the Deluxe Kongazord, the Armadillo Puck from the Gao Rhinos & Gao Madillo set, and a smaller version of the Soul Bird.) (Did not come with the Eagle Zord, Tiger Zord, and Elephant Zord.) (Toy Exclusive, did not appear in the series) *Deluxe Red Lion Wild Zord (Bandai America Original) Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Storm Power Megazord (DX Ninpuu Gattai Senpuujin) *Thunder Power Megazord (DX Ikazuchi Gattai Gouraijin) *Storm Lightning Megazord **Storm Lightning Megazord: Special Edition *Samurai Star Lightning Megazord (DX Hishou Henkei Tenkuujin) Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Deluxe Thundersaurus Megazord (DX AbarenOh) *Deluxe Dino Stegazord (DX KillerOh and DX Dimenokodon) *Deluxe Blizzard Force Megazord (DX BakurenOh) *Power Rangers Dino Zord Set (DX Parasarokkiru and DX Ankyloveilus. Included is a Triassic Ranger figure with two saddles, so he can ride both Zords) *Deluxe Mezodon Megazord (DX MaxOhja) Power Rangers SPD *Deluxe Delta Squad Megazord (DX Dekaranger Robo) *Deluxe Delta Command Megazord (DX Deka Base Robo) *Deluxe Omega Megazord (DX Deka Bike Robo) *Deluxe Supreme Megazord (DX Deka Wing Robo) Power Rangers Mystic Force *Deluxe Titan Megazord (DX Majin Gattai Magi King) *Deluxe Centaurus Wolf Megazord (DX Majin Gattai WolKaiser) (Only in the UK) (Never released in the US) *Deluxe Solar Streak Megazord (DX Mahou Tetsujin Travelion) *Deluxe Steedergon Fury Megazord (DX Tenku Gattai Saint Kaiser) *Deluxe Manticore Megazord (DX Densetsu Gasshin Magi Legend) Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *Deluxe Drivemax Megazord (Bandai America original) *Deluxe Dualdrive Megazord A (Bandai America original) *Deluxe Dualdrive Megazord B (Bandai America original) *Deluxe Battlefleet Megazord (DX Chouzetsu GoGo Gattai DaiVoyager) Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Deluxe Jungle Pride Megazord (DX Jyuken Gattai Geki Tohja) *Deluxe Jungle Master Megazord (DX Jyuken Gattai Geki Fire) *Deluxe Rhino Steel Megazord (DX Jyuken Kyojin SaiDaiOh) (Disney Store Exclusive) *Ultimate Megazord Set (DX Jyuken Gattai Geki Tohja & Jyuken Gattai Series SP: Rin Lion & Rin Chameleon Set) (Disney Store Exclusive) Power Rangers 20 *Samurai Megazord - Nippon Edition (DX Samurai Gattai Shinken-Oh) *Gosei Great Megazord - Nippon Edition (DX Tensou Gattai Gosei Great)